


Your Grace is My Grace

by Senowolf



Series: Oh Sabriel, Oh Destiel~! [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Babysitting, Daddy Cas, Grace Sharing, Implied Mpreg, Little Brothers, Lols, M/M, Mama Moose, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg, Sam is Mama Moose AF!, Spoilers, Wings, after all the shit has passed and its at a nice long quiet time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senowolf/pseuds/Senowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wonders of family and the surprises that come with. </p><p>OR THE SABREIL/DESTIEL WITH CHILDREN fic nobody asked for. Anyway read bc I suck at summaries. Its really cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Grace is My Grace

**Author's Note:**

> READ AND ENJOY ALL THE GAY!!!! Also.....kudos maybe....comment too I guess......

“Come ‘ere baby girl, nap time.” Dean said while chasing after Micha, a little raven haired girl with turquoise eyes that belonged to him and Cas, she had just learned how to walk and that meant wandering away and around the bunker.

She flicked her dark wings and slowly padded over to Dean who scooped her up in his arms and carried her away.

Sam who was sitting in a nearby chair jumped when he felt a sudden pressure in his lap, sighing when he saw that it was just Gabriel.

“Hey, you pick Charlie up from school?” Sam smiled while kissing his angels forehead.

“Of course, who do you think I am?” Gabe asked with mock hurt.

“Ok. Um, then where is she….?” Sam asked now worried.

It was silent for nearly a minute till Gabriel and Sam both stood and began to run around the bunker, checking everywhere, high and low. 

Sam started to hyperventilate as he called for his daughter.

“Charlie!? Dean!?”

“What is it!? What’s wrong!?” Dean came barreling out of the nursery, his gun pulled out making Sam shout in surprise and jump back.

“For children's sake! Put that away! Its Charlie, Gabriel lost her after he brought her home from school today-”

“Found her!” Shouted Gabriel who popped up beside Sam within a second, the 10 year old with him.

“Charlie Luciel Winchester!” Sam bellowed at his daughter angrily, but to be honest he was just scared.

Charlie, the geeky little girl pulled a stink face at the floor and pushed her red hair out of her face.

“What were you doing anyway? Gabe what was she doing?” Sam asked with a slightly more reserved voice.

“Trying to fly, off the stairs from the bunker door…” 

“CHARLIE!?” Sam yelled louder, stopping when he heard crying coming from the nursery.

Sam looked back at Charlie for a second then took off after the cries. Allen, the youngest in the whole family was crying and trying to stand in his crib, woken by the loud shouting. Sam immediately picked him up and held him to his chest closely, his heartbeat strong in the baby's ears. Allen calmed down a bit and began to slowly fall back asleep. His hair was golden brown, his eyes a soft honey gold near his pupils then fading to a dark hazel at the edges of his iris’. 

“I’m sorry baby, just go to sleep….” Sam whispered, resting his head on top of the soft wisps of hair and kissing the small boys hair.

The younger brother rocked Allen slowly, twisting in slow circles around the room until Gabriel came in, Charlie peeking around the corner of the door before running in and hugging Sam’s hips.

“I’m sorry Daddy….” She mumbled into his side.

“Shhhh….It’s okay Charlie..” Sam looked at Gabe while running his free hand through the red hair.

“I also have a question, why were you trying to fly?” 

Charlie pulled a frown, like it was so obvious.

“Da has wings, Micha has wings, Uncle Cas has wings. Why can’t I try and fly like they do. Why can’t I have wings?” She said while beginning to pout.

“Now, now, Charlie. I’m an Archangel, Cas is just an angel. You and Daddy are really special with no wings. Also Allen doesn’t have wings.” Gabe said, meeting Sam’s eyes when he said “Daddy” with a small wiggle of his brows, Sam flushed and felt his eye twitch in slight irritation.

“You and Daddy have the powers of persuasion and brains and even nerdy geekiness. Which is perfectly fine. You don’t need to fly to be awesome. Besides, we fly so fast we are literally where we want to be in seconds.” Gabriel said before he placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Okay well why don’t you go play your PS5 that I just got you…” The short angel smiled.

“HUH!? You got me it!!? Or did you make it?” Charlie squealed in glee.

“A little of both. Now go see if Garth and Ash want to come and play with you, I made four controllers so….Yeah.” 

Charlie fist pumped the air and ran out of the room squeaking in the hall, probably being scared by Dean who came in the room a second later.

Gabe looked back at his beautiful boyfriend, smiling happily at the child in his arms, his smaller hand sliding into his pocket. Sam smiled faintly back, swiveling around in a slow circle to lay the nearly sleeping baby down again. Micha was fast asleep in her crib, dark coal grey wings lying loosely behind her small form.

“Haaaa~” Sighed the large man. “All children accounted for.”

As if on cue, a bunch of loud footsteps on metal stairs filled both the Archangels and Sam’s ears, shortly followed by loud laughing and giggling as Charlie ran past the nursery with Garth and Ash following. 

“SHHH! You have to be quiet Ash! Charles said Al was sleeping!” 

“You shush! You’re the one being loud!” 

“Oh both of you be quiet! Now c’mon it may be a weekend but still! We ain’t got all night!” Charlie whisper shouted at her friends as the footsteps began to fade.

Sam smiled at their bickering and walked over to Gabriel, giving the angel a hug and just holding him for the longest while, his heart thumping in his ears and speeding up like it would just before a hunt.

“Why am I on edge? Gabe, why am I on-” Sam pulled away confused, seeing no emotion on Gabe’s face.

The golden eyes shimmered with something making Sam fight a shiver.

“Come with me Sam….” Gabriel said while holding his hand out for the Winchester to take. 

Sam took it with slight fear and anxiety climbing his spine, but then there was excitement. Gabe lead him out of the hallways with doors and through the library where Dean was talking to Cas, the pair looking up in surprise.

“It’s only right that I do this here, in front of your brother slash father. Since I couldn’t ask John, I was left to only one person. Dean Winchester, your brother.” Gabriel said with a small smile on his lips.

“Gabriel I don’t-what are you talking about?” Sam asked with a very familiar eyebrow raise.

Gabe ignored him and looked at Dean with question.

“So Dean, ever think about it? It’s been about three months, or a year. Even if you say no I’m still gonna do it.” Gabe smirked.

Dean blushed, yes blushed and looked at Cas. The once fallen angel looked back at Dean with so much love it could smother a person and make them beg for a love like theirs.

“I-uh, I, I-” Dean stopped talking and nodded.

“Good choice. Now. Samuel Winchester.” Gabriel took Sam’s hands in his, “we have been together for a long time, we have children, a family. But it’s not whole yet….” Stated the angel.

Sam frowned. 

“I don’t mean that in a bad way it's just that well-I just want to-” Gabriel fumbled for words.

“Spit it out Gabe for your father's sake.” Sam whined.

“Gimme a minute to warm up Buddy, ok?” Gabriel cleared his throat.

“Samuel Winchester, We have been together for a long time. We have children and a family here, it’s only fair to ask this simple question. So are you up for it?” While he spoke he looked up into Sam’s eyes.

Sam felt his eyes widen as something formed between his and the angels hands. It was warm and when he looked down there was a soft, white blue glowing through his hands. He made to pull his hands away but the look in Gabriel’s eyes captivated him. He stopped and stared into the golden eyes, seeing a faint blue fire behind them.

Sam blinked and came out of the trance, realizing he is no longer holding Gabe’s hands. He looked down at the warm weight in his palm and gasped. 

There, still faintly glowing in his palm is a quarter sized ring. It is warm to the touch and there was another ring running around the middle that is glowing blue, like grace. Around the blue is a gold looking metal, but he know’s that whatever metal it is, it’s not earthly.

“It’s my grace. The metal is of my armour. It looks like gold but is nearly indestructible.” Gabriel breaks the silence, Dean’s eyes wide as he stares at the bright little ring of blue that runs around the gold metal that makes up the mass of the ring.

“I wanted you to have some of it, in case something ever happened to me. So you would always have a piece of me if I ever disappeared…” He finished.

“Gabe-” Sam stops, his eyes widening when the ring shines a little brighter at the name. 

It was quiet. Probably longer than was necessary, or comfortable. Gabriel was looking down at the floor, his hands twitching nervously.

“Yes……..” Sam whispered.

Gabriel’s head shot up and his eyes filled with excitement.

“Wha-What did you just-Did you just say ye-” He was gonna explode.

“I said yes, I-I said yes! Gabe I said Yes!” Sam’s face split into a large grin as the short angel jumped on him, not even bothering to keep his wings hidden as all three pairs flapped in extreme joy. 

“Gabe-AH!” Sam laughed as they crumbled to the floor, his dimples showing. Gabriel was laughing too, his main pair of wings finally stilling after sending papers everywhere but to be honest neither being could care.

“Dammit, this is gonna be hell to clean later…” Mumbled Dean who was being fussed over by Cas.

Sam slipped the ring on and kissed Gabriel, feeling wings come down and block their faces. 

“OH MY WHAT!”  
“WHAT THE-!?”  
“FINALLY!!!!”

Gabriel and Sam and everyone in the room choked as they saw the three kids watching them with wide eyes. Charlie began to sporadically dance around screaming at the top of her lungs.

“YES! YES! YES! YEEEEEEES!!!!!!” She punched the air and accidentally smacked Ash in the face as she spun around.

“Oh my Granddad! Ash are you okay!? I’m so sorry!” Charlie exclaimed with panic.

“Yeah-I’m fine-Ow! Hey!” Ash yelled as Charlie tapped his face in worry.

“You are not okay! Garth, help me get him to the bathroom! I may have broke his face!” Charlie smiled as the two boys took off down the hallway.

Sam and Gabriel quickly removed themselves from the floor and acted as normal as possible, Dean had a smug look on his face. 

“Are you guys really getting, you know married……?” Charlie asked nervously.

Sam smiled again and nodded.

“Yeah we are sweetie. Come here.” Gabriel spoke and hugged his daughter with enthusiasm.

“I’M SO HAPPY!!!!!! WE CAN BE A WHOLE FAMILY NOW!!! Well, completely whole when Uncle Dee finally man's up and asks Cas.” Charlie said while worming away from Gabe.

Dean blushed and coughed loudly when Cas looked at him expectantly.

“Yeah hey, don’t you have friends waiting?” Dean asked.

Charlie squinted at him before waltzing out of the room. Dean looked offended.

“Hehe, guess I know where her sass comes from.” Smiled the green eyed man.

“Born and bred. Anyway me and Gabriel are gonna head out for a bit….We’ll be just outside..” 

Sam walked to the stairs and outside, Gabe behind him and curious. The sun was starting to set, being winter and all.

They stood in the crisp air for a while, their breaths being outlined as the cold froze it. Sam turned abruptly and pushed them down into the snow, hearing the angel grunt in surprise.

“So quick question, do you have a last name or what?” Sam asked in curiosity.

The Archangel laughed and answered, “Heh not officially unless you're okay with God or Iel, which means of God or from God, or my Father.” Sam looked at him weirdly.

“Exactly so, Gabriel Winchester. Seems legit.” Sam laughed at the comment as Gabe straightened himself up against the snow.

“Yes, I guess it does….” Sam said while staring at his newly made fiance. 

Sam took his small hand in his, kissing it gently and smiled when Gabriel met his eyes. 

“I love you Samuel Winchester….And I will be yours till the end of time and beyond that…” Gabe stated with half lidded eyes.

“I love you Gabriel Winchester, my soul will be yours until you no longer want it, so carry it with you gently until you can no longer hold it…” Sam calmly whispered and Gabriel felt his eyes strain a little bit.

The new couple laid in the snow, time lost to them as it turned dark outside and they were looking up at the stars, occasionally seeing a shooting star. Gabriel would cringe at the sight of them, remembering the night his brothers and sisters all fell. Sam moaned in the cold, his feet were probably frozen by now. Gabe slowly sat up, standing and giving Sam a hand.

“C’mon Sam, lets get the children in their respective rooms, seems Ash and Garth are staying over. I’ll make them some stuff so they can still talk to each other, like some big TV’s and some more PS5’s so they can play but so they are in opposite rooms….”

“Yeah, that sounds good..” Sam answered and walked back to the bunker, pausing and feeling Gabriel push him against the brick wall so he could ravish his lips, sending shivers down his spine.

Sam gasped loudly, the cold making his wet lips freeze. He leaned back in and kissed the angel with fervor, his legs becoming weak and his pants too tight. Everything was amplified, he looked down at the ring realizing how bright it was burning, the metal starting to warm.

“G-Gabe we can’t-We have to go inside-” Sam moaned.

“Oh I think we can leave Dean and Cassy with the kids for a while.” Smiled the Archangel and with a snap of his fingers they were in a hotel room. 

Sam growled in slight anger mixed irritation but was lost to the sensations as Gabriel kissed his jaw and neck. The larger man laughed at the thought of Dean getting mad at him.

“I love you-love you-Gabriel-ah!” 

Gabriel hummed as he sat in Sam’s lap, joy evident in his eyes.

“We are leaving Dean and Cas alone with the kids all next week, because starting right now is our honeymoon.” Sam huffed a laugh because they weren’t married, married yet.

With that said Gabe continued to ravage Sam, not letting him get a blink of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this then you made it to the end of the fic. What did you think eh?


End file.
